


The Panthers Way or Your Way?

by arianna_riddle



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianna_riddle/pseuds/arianna_riddle





	The Panthers Way or Your Way?

Your eyes flicked up from your laptop to the front door as it slammed shut, and you watched as your blue haired Espada appeared, a scowl on his face and blood splattered across his body and clothes.

“You know my neighbours will freak out if any of them see you out there covered in blood.” You said calmly, your eyes following Grimmjow as he let out a huff and sat down beside you, stretching out in an almost catlike way.

“They are all too weak to ever be able to see me. And even if they did, do you think I would care?” He asked as he sent you a glare, his blue eyes glinting slightly. Your own eyes flicked over to where he was sitting, and watched as the blood from his clothes dripped on your couch. Your eyes moved back up to meet his, and you raised an eyebrow.

“You’re getting blood on my couch. Off. Now.” You said, your voice firm as you stared him down, and nudged him lightly with your foot. You felt the air change, and Grimmjows reiatsu flooded the room, causing the hair on your arms to stand up. He sent you another glare, and grinned. The grin sent a shiver down your spine, and you knew exactly what was coming. 

“So? What exactly are you gonna do to make me move? Because you know that I’m a hell of a lot stronger than you, and I doubt you could actually move me.” He said, his eyes now burning with mischief, as he leaned towards you and pushed the lid of your laptop closed, and moved it to the side. His body pressed down against yours, pushing you back until you were lying down, trapped between his body and the couch below you. One had pressed down on the couch beside your head, while the other trailed down and rested on your waist.  
“Come on Kitten. Show me how you are gonna make me move.” He purred, the challenge clear in his voice as he leaned in and nipped lightly down your neck.

You were trapped beneath a predator with no where to run, and every part of you was tensed under the intensity of his spiritual pressure which circled around you, almost caressing your skin and leaving goose bumps in its wake.

“I’ll just make you clean the damn couch, then you’ll be sleeping on it tonight.” Your voice was calm and steady, and you reached up to shove him lightly, but you couldn't help the small smile that appeared on your face. Grimmjows body rumbled above you as he laughed at your attempt to push him, and you felt his teeth graze over your neck again. Your pulse raced as his hand took yours, and pinned it above your head. You tried moving it, but couldn't get out of his grip. His touch was almost gentle, yet still so strong tat you would have no chance of escaping. Not that you wanted to.

This was a game to you both. who would give in first. You, or him.

“Mmm. I love it when you try to act as if you are in charge. Just remember, I’m the king here.” He murmured, gentle kisses trailing up your neck and along your jawline. A small groan escaped you as you tilted your head back, giving him free reign to do as he pleased. A grumble of approval escaped him, and sent a delightful shudder throughout your body.

Your body relaxed under his kisses, and his spiritual pressure faded as he pulled it back towards himself, and the pressure that had been pressing down on you faded. He pulled back and met your gaze for a moment, the mischievous look in his eyes softening slightly before his eyes were lit by a different spark. One that you recognised all too well. His lips met yours in a heated kiss, and his hand released yours so it could trail down your body, tugging at your shirt in an insistent manner which told you exactly what he wanted.

“Grimm… You’re still covered blood.” You gasped between kisses, your hands moving to his hair and trailing through it. A small snicker escaped him as he finally pulled your shirt over your head and threw it aside.

“Then how about you join me in the shower, then we can continue this in your bed?” He suggested, as he pulled back, his face inches from yours as he grinned. You let out a sigh and watched him for a moment. You sent him a glare as you fought between your desire to give in and join him in the shower, or having a clean, blood free couch. But as always, Grimmjows intense stare weakened your resolve, and you gave in. 

“Fine. But don’t think sex is going to work every time to get you out of trouble.” You murmured, and quickly moved from beneath him, stood up, and headed towards the bathroom.

“Well. Sex always seems to be a good way of getting out of trouble any time you are angry with me.” Grimmjow said with a laugh, clearly pleased that he had won. He stood and caught up to you within a few strides, then picked you up. 

“Come on Kitten. Time for a nice, hot shower, and then afterwards, I’m going to show you why I always win these little arguments by taking you until you are exhausted and screaming my name.” He purred, carrying you towards the bathroom and slamming the door behind you both.


End file.
